As a method of integrating functions in a system for supplying a compressed fluid to an operation machine, there is known a fluid system including a function block for integrating a filter, valves, and pipes connecting those components (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The above-mentioned integration enables the system to be downsized and also enables a length of the pipe to be decreased to reduce heat loss. In this manner, the efficiency of the fluid system can be improved.